Entre Ciel et Terre : Chapitre 17
by angeldeFrance
Summary: Taliah avance dans le paradis tandis que Keliah continue ses recherches sur Terre.


Chapitre 17 : Les alliés

Quelqu'un attrapa la main de Taliah par derrière, juste avant qu'elle ne l'abaisse.

-Du calme, souffla l'homme à son oreille, on ne vous veut aucun mal.

Malaiah se retourna vivement. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

-Veuillez lâcher cette seringue.

Taliah obtempéra. Le bout de verre se brisa sur le sol. Bizarrement elle ne voyait aucune arme pointée sur elle. La lumière s'alluma et l'homme la lâcha, alors elle se positionna au milieu des deux personnes en position de défense. La femme portait un tailleur de travail quant à l'homme, il était vêtu comme un adolescent terrien.

-Comment est-ce possible... ? Je ne peux pas le croire !

-De quoi parlez-vous au juste ? Demanda l'intruse en voyant que la femme pleurait.

-Vous, Taliah...comment pouvez-vous être en vie et...ici, au Paradis ?

_Est-ce qu'il sont normaux ? Se demanda Taliah._

-Malaiah, calme-toi. Tu va attirer l'attention sur nous.

-Mais enfin, Neyel ! Comment ne pas ressentir de l'émotion en voyant revivre une morte ?! Nous qui pensions que le paradis serait à Keliah pour toute l'éternité...

-C'est vrai que c'est plutôt inattendu...mais il fallait s'y attendre, non ? Nous savions tous les deux qu'elle nous cachait quelque chose d'énorme.

-Mais à ce point, renchérit Malaiah. Quel était son but ?

-Sans doute empêcher une nouvelle rébellion...

-SAISSEZ DE M'IGNORER ! S'énerva Taliah. Je peux vous répondre, moi ! Je sais ce qu'il s'est passé. Mais je n'ai pas le temps, là. Il faut que je trouve Vénael.

-Alors, c'est pour ça que vous êtes ici ?

-Bien sûr, pour quoi d'autre ? Sans lui et ma mémoire je ne peut rien faire.

-Votre mémoire ? interrogea l'homme.

-Je n'ai pas le temps, répéta Taliah. Savez-vous où il se trouve ?

-Non...nous ne savions même pas que vous étiez en vie, dit la femme.

-Moi, peut être.

-Même si vous n'êtes pas sûr, dites-moi.

-Donnez moi la main. Je vais vous montrer. Après que le sortilège fut utilisé, la perception des déplacements au Paradis et sur Terre est devenue impossible.

-Je vous fait confiance.

Sandra regardait nerveusement dans ses jumelles infra-rouges. Sur Terre comme au Paradis, il faisait nuit. Partout autour, des ombres se faufilaient entre les arbres.

-Alors ? demanda Ben. Ils sont toujours là ?

-Oui, ils nous tournent autour. Ils doivent chercher une faille dans les sceaux.

-Les salauds, comment nous ont-ils trouvés ?

-Peu importe. La dernière fois aussi ils nous avaient trouvés.

-Ouais.

-On ne va tout de même pas attendre qu'ils la trouve, cette faille !

-Non, admis Ben avec un sourire. Je vais chercher les bombes à huile sacrée. Ça pourra les retardés.

Neyel avait conduit Taliah dans un cul de sac comme celui où elle était arrivé.

_C'est quand même pas le même..._

-Je vois souvent Keliah par ici. Je connais chacun de ces bureaux. J'aurais remarqué si une des salles avait été modifiée. J'en ait donc conclu qu'elle détenait Vénael dans un autre endroit. Ce couloir n'existait pas avant. Et pourquoi l'avoir créer s'il ne sert à rien ?

-Vous avez l'air d'être un haut gradé, ici.

Taliah alla toucher le mur du font.

-Il est là, j'en suis certaine. Mais comment entrer ?

Elle se retourna vers l'ange.

-Neyel ? Où êtes vous ?

Il avait disparu. Sans doute y avait-il des risques pour lui de faire ça.

_Dans cette situation même mon reflet ne saurait m'aider. Keliah est l'unique personne à pouvoir entrer. Son âme est la seule à être tolérer par le sort. Il me reste qu'à le forcer. _

Il ne s'agissait pas du même sceau que celui du livre. Mais il devait tout de même y avoir un moyen de le pénétrer et de le détruire. Elle concentra son énergie sur une éventuelle serrure invisible et elle sentit qu'elle changeait de lieu. Cette fois elle se retrouva dans un endroit tout noir. Soudain le visage de Keliah apparut. Ce n'était que la deuxième fois qu'elle la voyait, son visage lui paraissait toujours aussi mauvais.

« Comment ose-tu te présenter devant moi ? »

-Euh, c'est à moi qu'elle parle ?

« Je t'avais dis de la tuer ! » « Cet affront mérite la mort »

-Ouhla...

« A genoux. » « Iremiel, viens-là ! »

_Ah, ce ne sont que des phrases prononcées sans cohérence._

Le visage disparut soudainement. Ainsi que le sol...Taliah chuta longtemps avant d'atterrir sur un matelas de clous. Quel sensation insupportable ! Elle ne sentait même pas ses larmes couler. Au dessus d'elle se déroula une scène assez atypique. Keliah espionnait Vénael à travers la serrure de la porte. Avec lui se trouvait un homme.

_Est-ce Père ? _

Soudain un cri strident résonna. Taliah sentit qu'elle était debout, elle se boucha les oreilles. Elle croyait que ça tête allait exploser et elle titubait de douleur. Tout cessa d'un coup. Taliah entendit un enfant pleurer. Elle suivit le son et arriva jusqu'à Keliah, assise par terre, la tête dans les bras. Elle se releva brusquement et la frappa un criant. Alors c'était ça que Keliah ressentait ? De la douleur, de la tristesse et de la rage ? Elle lui attrapa les bras. Elle devait briser le sceau.

-Tu aime ton frère ?

-Oui ! Vénael est le meilleur des grands frères.

-Menteuse ! Tu lui as fait du mal, tu l'a torturé !

-Ce n'est pas vrai ! Je ne ferais jamais ça ! Protesta l'enfant.

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu fait ici ? Pourquoi m'empêche tu de l'aider ?

-Je...mais je...

-Vénael est derrière cette porte ! Dit-elle en indiquant le vide.

Une porte blanche apparut.

-Laisse moi passer.

-Pourquoi il est là-bas ?

-C'est là que tu l'a enfermé. Il souffre beaucoup tu sais.

-Je l'ai enfermé... ?

-Oui, confirma Taliah.

-Et si je te laisse passer, tu le fera sortir ?

-Bien sûr.

-Alors d'accord. Voila la clé pour ses chaînes.

-Merci infiniment.

-C'est promis, je recommencerais plus.

Taliah sourit.

_Si seulement c'était vrai. _

Taliah retourna à la réalité. La porte de sa vision était là, la clé aussi.

Iremiel était retourné au lac. Il avait caché ses brûlures. Keliah le questionna du regard.

-Il n'était pas à l'Église. En revanche il avait mis en place quelques pièges...

En plus de sa blessure à l'épaule, qu'il n'avait pas eut le temps de soigner, Iremiel avait reçu plusieurs coups au visages.

-Je vois ça. Il a laissé un message ou un indice ?

-Rien, mon seigneur. Je ne ressens son aura nul part sur la planète. Peut être que les autres auront plus de succès

-J'espère bien.

-Vous voulez que j'aille voir ?

Keliah avait l'air inquiète. Elle se taisait.

-Quelque chose ne va pas, mon seigneur ?

-J'ai un mauvais pré-sentiment...ce n'est pas très angélique, je sais, mais c'est ce que je ressent. Je vais remonter, toi va rejoindre ceux de l'immeuble et après les chasseurs.

-A vos ordres.


End file.
